What is going on here?
by Witch Tekamika
Summary: What happen when a totally kick arse character melts the ice aroudn sesshomaru heart? well we weren't sure so that's why we wrote this! It's a recipie for disaster and utter hilarity! Cowritten with Evil Llama Pjamas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha or any of the related characters, we do not own Kaida or any other affiliated characters, they belong to Avonnalay-Ariemay. But the story line does belong to us.

Sesshomaru was in a fury.

Rin had just told him that she was in love with one of his enemies, it was none other then Koga!

That mangy flea bag and sad excuse for a demon had made rin fall in love with him him.

This just wasn't day day.

First this then...

when he went to kill the mangy scumbag. he saw the wolf and rin and oh the horror.

that was just the start of it, he really did not want to see that and of all places in his castle! Koga was going down and nothing could stop that. Unless it rained, he hated the rain.

And rin was promised to the kitsune Kentaru, and here she was doing...that with Koga.

"Lord sesshomrau," said sakaki bowing.

"what is it, if it's stupid, i'll punch you."

"The wolf demons are on the move,"

"So?"

"They're entering the western lands."

BUM BUM BUM... dramatic silence.

" i have more important things to deal with. you handle it."

"but sir...'

"go away. or i will punch you."

"sir.'

"And sir?"

"what is it?" asked lord sesshomaru starting to feel irritated. "It had better be improtant."

"Lady Kaida is awaiting you in your chambers, we told her the study would be more appropriate but she insisted with brute strength."

sesshommaru immediately started to feel better and walked to his chambers trying ever so hard not to show that he was very happy indeed to see that dragon demoness from the southern lands.

and she was just as glad to see him.

that was obvious after he had closed the door when he walked into his chambers, and she gave him a rib crushing hug that he returned in just as much enthusiasm, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"how are you love?"

"fine. all the better for being back here to see you. i think some people are getting suspicious. namely keiji and father. we might have too tell them soon."

"i missed you."

"i missed you too. although it is amazing too hear you admit that."

NOTE: what is said by sesshomaru is said with _feeling _and _emotion _in his voice. i know scary.

"i need your help."

"now i know something is wrong. you, the great sesshomaru, asking for help."

"stop kidding around. this is serious. rins fallen in love."

"what? with who?"

"that no good flea ridden mongreal of a..."

Kaida cut him off, "a name is helpful."

"koga."

"your joking!"

"no way. would i joke about something as serious as this?"

"i guess not. don't worry i'll talk to rin about it, okay?"

"k." sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "when are we going to tell your father?"

"He is coming here to question you in a few days time, i suggest then because at least here he can't kill either of us without the council giving a full investigation."

"I see. well then, that seems appropriate. Will i have a room made up for you? even though you probably won't use it..."

"yes of course, we must keep up appearances. I'll see you in the dojo after dinner and my girl to girl talk with rin." kissing his cheek kaida left.

seeing her again made him feel so much better. even if most people couldn't tell.

he found kiesha and told her to make up a room for kaida. she left at once to follow his orders, with a knowing smile on her face.

but for once sesshomaru didn't notice. he was in such good mood he almost felt like smiling.

He must be feeling pretty darn happy if he felt like smiling.

meanwhile

"Rin!" called kaida.

"Kaida! your back!" shouting rin giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, but you and i need to talk."

"what did i do this time."

"something to do a certain demon named koga..."

"Oh, that."

"yes that, now, young lady, tell me all about it."

"why your not my mother, sesshomaru's my father but the day you become my mother is the only day i will talk to you about it!" rin screamed before storming off.

"Well, rin, that may be sooner then expected for you." kaida muttered to herself before heading to the dojo.

kaida didn't have to wait long for sesshomaru to appear at the dojo.

"how did it go?" sesshomaru asked as they got into their fighting stances.

"not well. she screamed that i am not her mother, and will only talk to me about when i become her mother."

"well at least that means that she doesn't realise whats happening between us." a worried look crossed his face."you didn't tell her did you?"

"of course not. i wouldn't do that without taking to you first."

they stopped talking and consentrated on their spar.

they both collapsed into a bloody pile of exhaustion, leaning on each other for support.

"are you sure your ready to tell your dad and brother?"

"well there never will be a right time so we might as well get it over with."

Little did they know a certain little human girl was listening in.

"Oh my goodness..."

The next day kaida appeared in the courtyard in her best training gi, awaiting the arrival of her father and brother whilst sesshomaru and rin did a quick surprise inspection of the troops.

"kaida came to speak to me yesterday, about koga."

when sesshomaru didn't answer, she took it as her que to continue.

"yeah i screamed at her and ran away."

again he said nothing.

"yeah, i told her that i would only talk to her about it if she was my mother"

silence

"so... when your union taking place."


	2. Chapter 2

this caused sesshomaru to turn and cock an eyebrow at his ward and adoptive daughter.

"What makes you think that there is going to be any kind of union between Lady Kaida and myself?"

"well, probably the fact that you are actually making sure the place looks acceptable for when her father visits. something you have never done before, so my guess is that you are trying to make a good impression before telling her father that you to are head over heels about each other."

sesshomaru looked at his troops, they were now either staring in awe at rin for being so outspoken to the western lord or at sesshomaru because if what rin was saying was true then that meant their lady general had managed to melt the ice heart of the westren lord and also may possibly be becoming the new lady of the western lands. Or a mix of both.

"rin."

"yes mi'lord?"

"go stand with kaida. Lord ryu is bordering the lands and should be here in a few minutes."

rin did as she was told and sesshomaru even joined them just before lord ryu and his son keiji arrived through the castle gates.

"lord ryu, keiji."

"sesshomaru, still as formal as ever i see. good to see you."

"like wise."

"Father" kaida gave her father and brother huge hugs. "Keiji"

sesshomaru noticed that she looked radient when there was sincere warmth in her face at seeing her father and brother again.

"ah, kaida. lovely to see you. so how has he been looking after you? no spars that have almost ended in both of you being dead yet?"

"no father. not yet anyway. i haven't been here long. and sesshomaru knows the need of a warrior to rest before continuing training after a long journey."

"of course he does."

"so kaida, i think you and i need to talk." said keiji grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her away.

ryu and sesshomaru just stared as rin ran behind them after excusung herself.

"what was that about sesshomaru?"

"i have a vague idea."

"keiji stop! what is the meaning of this?" screamed kaida.

"what is going on between you and sesshomaru?"

"what! nothing."

"bull. come on you can tell me, remember when we were younger? we made a pact to tell each other anything and everything. so come on, tell."

"this is different. this is something i can't tell you because there is nothing to tell. Rin! tell him there is nothing going on between sesshomaru and i! Tell him!"

Rin looked and her teacher and then at the guy who could possibly be her uncle in the future.

"As much as i'd like to, i can't. I have suspicions of my own."

"really! what are they?" asked an over enthusiastic keiji.

Kaida left, leaving keiji and rin to discuss the suspicions.

kaida returned to her room, thinking that she might get a bit of peace and quiet before having to answer her brothers questions. sesshomaru would be in the middle of gradually getting to the fact that he and kaida were in, spose you could call it love.

but just after she got to her room there was a knock on the door.

"come in."

Sakaki entered the room.

"hey sakaki. what's going on."

"nothing much. i just wanted to ask you something."

"sure go ahead. what's it about?"

"it's about what i heard rin saying to lord sesshomaru."

"what was that?"

"that you have melted the ice heart of of our esteemed lord of the western lands. and that the reason lord ryu and keiji are here is so that he can ask if you can become his mate."

"what?"

"yeah! so is it true? are you about to become the lady of the western lands?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh, well theres goes the mens gossip." said sakaki going from slightly dissapointed to happy all in a matter of seconds. "But what do you mean by doubt it?"

"I mean, you've known the western lord for a good many years. Do you seriously believe that it would be possible for anyone in this world to melt the ice surrounding any form of a heart that sesshomaru might have? Do you seriously think that sesshomaru could care about anyone or thing but himself, rin and all he possesses?"

"I guess not. Oh well, just be warned lady general. The rumour mills gone haywire down at the barracks." With that sakaki left kaida to think about what kind of rumours the soldiers could come up with.

"Oh and by the way general kaida?" sakaki said sticking his head in the door.

"What is it?"

"sesshomaru asked me to tell you to start getting ready for dinner, and that he expects you dressed like a lady for once in the dining hall in 20 minutes."

"k, i'll be there."

20 minutes later

kaida was walking down to the dining hallwhen she ran into...kaze.

"kaze?"

"kaida, love, how are you? have you gotten anywhere in capturing his heart?"

"i'm fine. and of course i have i never fail a mission once i set out to it."

"well? whats happened?"

"we've gotten very close." kaida seemed almost reluctant to talk about it now. but she knew that if she didn't tell him about it now he would work it out of her later.

"is that all?"

"no. but if i tell you about it now, i'm going to be late for dinner. excuse me."

and as she started to walk off, she turned around and said playfully to him:

"well aren't you coming? you don't want to starve do you?"

kaze ran to catch up with her.

when they arrived at the dining hall everyone fell silent at seeing kaida dressed as the lady she was meant to be. and with Kaze.

all that could be heard was a barely audible growl coming from sesshomaru's throat.

Kaida could tell sesshomaru was jealous, so she walked right up to him and said

"can i talk to you for a minute."

"of course lady kaida." was his very flat response.

They walked out to the balcony with everyone's eyes following every step they took.

"what's the matter?"

"nothing"

"don't lie to me. I can tell something's bothering you."

"i'm fine."

"is it because i entered with Kaze?"

silence

"Hey what do i have to do to prove that there is nothing going on?"

silence

"hey how about this, am i dressed to your satisfaction mi'lord?" kaida asked playfully spinning around.

"You look beautiful. _sigh_ "

"So what's wrong?"

"i'm just worried about what your family will say."

"hey relax, i'm the one who's related to them." kaida said reassuringly.

"Yeah, i spose your right, but soon i might be too."

"hey we can take 'em no worries."

"well that's a plus side."

Kaida and sesshomaru walked back inside, kaida smiling and sesshomaru with his same passive, stoic look on his face.

a servant then came to the door before any more questions could be asked.

"dinner is served." he shouted, his voice echoing through the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

dinner was a grand event.

everyone was having fun. they were all talking, laughing and just getting along.

to those who knew him well even sesshomaru lightened up. and that was a big deal. a **_VERY_** big deal.

after dinner they all sat around talking. eventually music started playing. sesshomaru was just about to ask kaida to dance when kaze got in first.

as she was drawn out of her seat, she threw an apologetic glance sesshomaru's way and then got ready to dance.

"so are you going to finish telling me what's going on?"

"no there are too many people here. and all will be revealed later."

"are you sure you won't tell me?"

"positive."

and with that the music ended.

before someone else could ask her to dance sesshomaru took her into his arms.

"we should tell them soon." kaida told him.

"soon." he agreed.

"kaze is starting to ask questions. he knows something is up, but i haven't told him anything yet. but if he keeps questioning me i will have to tell him. i can't stand up to interigation from him for long. anyone else, fine, but not him."

"I understand." sesshomaru said nodding as everyone cleared the way to watch them dance around the room, like they were the only two there. "I believe it's time."

"Yes."

After the music finished and everyone cheered sesshomaru signalled for the music not to resume.

"I must make an announcement regarding Lady kaida's position here at my castle."

This drew everyone's attention to him as kaida also came over to stand beside him.

"Lady kaida will be remaining here no matter what happens."

"In english please lord sesshomaru." called lord ryu.

"what he means father, is that...

kaida was cut off by sakaki running into the room.

"my lords, lord seiti and the northern family have just arrived."

kaida looked at sesshomaru "this is not good."

"I know, but we must be polite hosts."

"at least until they do something to offend you or the ones you love."

"that means you, so lets make sure they start to offend us, shall we?"

"sounds like a plan."

reaching the front door the guests came face to face with people they really didn't want to know,

"Introducing, Lord seiti from the continent, Lord Haruto of the northern lands and his son Lord Kiyoshi."

After the polite pleasentries Seiti and Kiyoshi took kaida for and walk.

Then Kiyoshi started to talk...

"we know what's going on here kaida. we know what you've done."

"well then maybe you can tell me so i can go."

"don't play dumb with us."

"kiyoshi's right. it doesn't suit you lady kaida."

"don't call her a lady. she nothing but a whore."

"i am not a whore."

kiyoshi slammed her against a wall.

"don't play dumb. we know you're sesshomaru's whore. why else would he keep _you_ around if it wasn't for...entertainment."

"because unlike you to i can back my words up with actions," kaida kicked him in the gut and elbowed his back causing him to fall to the ground.

"gah!"

"see, unlike most of the women you two know, i am no whore who stays to be mere entertainment."

looking around kaida noticed haruto, ryu and sesshomaru were all standing there watching.

flicking a peice of loose hair out of her face kaida walked off.

"well i've seen all that i need to." said sesshomaru as he walked after kaida.

haruto turned to ryu, "i don't want my son mated to someone so violent, the deal is off. Maybe you should try mating her off to sesshomaru. then watching the domestics would be a blast! HA!"

"maybe i should. you never know."

---meanwhile---

"kaida wait."

"not now."

"kaida, please. tell me what happened."

"they called me your whore." she told him with tears in her eyes. "they said that the only reason you kept me around was for entertainment."

she basically spat the last word out.

"is that what's bothering you?"

kaida nodded.

sesshomaru pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"you have no need to worry about what they said. i keep you around because i want you around me. not because i think of you as entertainment. you meen much more too me then that."

suddenly a voice from the shadows said, "is there something you wish to tell me?"

they turned around and saw lord ryu.

"father!"

"lord ryu!"

"yes, so what do you want to tell me?"

"um, dad. there is something we need to tell you, in fact we tried to tell you earlier except we had that surprise visit."

"let me guess kaida, you to have fallen in love?"

they both nodded, it was all they could do.

"well then daughter, i have some even better news for you."

"..."

"i was just talking to Haruto, he told me that he no longer wants his son to mate someone and i quote, as violent as you and that i should try to get you mated off to lord sesshomaru!"

kaida and sesshomaru looked at each other with shocked looks on there faces.

it took a while for the news to properly sink in.

kaida didn't have to mate kiyoshi.

ryu had found out about kaida and sesshomaru.

and it almost seemed that lord ryu had given his blessing to their relationship.

the silence just seemed to go on and on and on. at first it was just one of those stunned silences, but somehow it had almost turned into an awkward silence. someone had to break it soon but no one wanted to be the one to break it. finally ryu spoke.

"well then, this has been awkward enough. i'm gonna go over here now." and lord ryu left.

kaida who was still too stunned to say anything just once again turned to look at lord sesshomaru who merely put his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her back to the castle.

"you do know what this means don't you?"

"I fret the thought of it."

"you threat the thought of becoming my mate? do you hate me that much?"

"it's not that, if anything i'm loving the idea of that, but it's what comes after that i'm worried about."

"and what might that be?"

"talking to your adopted daughter, because if i become your mate, then i become her mother and remember what she said?"

"Yes, well. if anything i fret telling her for fear of her reaction."

"you don't have to tell me, i know."

kaida and sesshomaru turned to see none other then rin standing there with a look on her face that seemed to say...

what are you two still doing up?

"rin! what are you doing there?" asked a very surprised kaida.

"well spying seems to be the only way to find out anything around here. so when are you having the union?"

"i don't know."

"am i going to get any brothers or sisters?"

"maybe oneday but not anytime soon."

"have you two actually done anything yet?"

"none of your business."

"i like this girl, you choose well daddy dearest."

"if only you would do the same, daughter dearest." said sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

"well now you mention it; there was nothing going between me and koga. it was all just a ploy to try and get you to express some sought of emotion at all. wether it was anger or what i didn't care. as long as it was something."

"so all this worrying i have done; all the letters i have sent to the eastern family to tell them everything was still on, was for nothing. all of it."

"well... yes."

and with that sesshomaru did something completely unexpected.

he...

smiled.

"well at least you are almost as cunning as me."

"well i learnt from the best, you and mum." rin said turning her head and smiling at kaida who just smiled back.

"rin i think it's time you went to bed."

"i guess you are right, goodnight _mum_, goodnight _dad_."

"that is something i will probably never get use to, but i do believe it is time to spar in the dojo and this time not destroy it."

"sounds like a plan to me sesshomaru."

sesshomaru and kaida went off to the dojo smiling, until suddenly out of nowhere...

they were set upon, for the lack of a better word, by kaze and keiji.

"so is it true?"

"is what true keiji."

"are you two going to be mated?"

when neither of the answered, kaze tried to get an answer from kaida. he knew she couldn't stand up to interrigation from him.

"so kaida is it true."

kaida just looked at sesshomaru; then back at kaze and keiji and nodded.

"finally!" they both said letting go of a breathe they didn't realise they were holding.

"what do you mean finally!" shouted kaida and sesshomaru automatically putting up the defensive.

"well we knew this would eventually happen." informed keiji.

"yeah love, it is only to be expected, but you know we are expecting front row tickets to the union ceremony." said kaze.

all kaida could do was laugh.

"fat chance, you'd be lucky to get back row." muttered sesshomaru who then got a jab in the rib curtisey of kaida.

"what was that for?"

kaida never got to answer. because sakaki came running up to the group.

"my lord. you brother and his mate are here."

"what the hell are they doing here?" asked sesshomaru growling low.

he obviously wasn't very happy.

"hey sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"my brother and his wench are here."

"well then i'm going to go greet them like a good hostess and you can either come or leave and hide somewhere."

"i have never hidden from InuYasha and i'm not about to start now."

"very well."

sesshomaru placed his arm around kaida's waist and lead her to the front gates.

"hey sesshy whats up bro?" asked inuyasha with a huge smile on his face.

"hello little brother. to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"well you see... hey is that a girl? you have _your _arm around a girl! Wow! hey kags, i owe you three nights cooking and cleaning, it turns out my bro isn't batting for the other team after all!"

sesshomaru once again growled.

"so what your name? you must be pretty tough to put up with my bro!"

"I'm lady general kaida from the southern lands. i'm lord ryu's daughter."

"oh your the one that freak kiyoshi was always trying to feel up when we were little, aren't you?"

"yes i am."

"i thought you were promised to him."

"i was. his father decided to call it off because i was too violent."

before inu yasha could say something else to totally imbarrass himself and kagome; kagome intervened.

"your the one rin was writing to us about. she spoke very highly of you."

"really? i'm sure it was all lies."

"you know it probably was but if not you seem to be a wonderful teacher to have taught not only rin but to have shown sesshomaru a few things too!"

"a girl does what she can. I'm going to go see father, keiji and kaze off, please make sure they don't try to kill each-other n the few brief moments that i will be gone."

"I'll try, but no promises!"

Kaida went to say good bye to her family and friends leaving kagome alone with the brothers.

"So, sesshy. how have you been?" inuyasha asked to break the silence.

"fine."

"inuYasha we came to see him for a reason, remember?" asked kagome latching onto his arm.

"yes, right. Sesshomaru, we need your help."

"are you mad little brother. since when have you ever been civil to me or asked for my help." replied sesshomaru dryly.

"since kags and i got together and she'll sit me if i'm not nice."

all sesshomaru could do was to cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"it doesn't matter. see we need your help because...

just then sesshomaru interrupted.

"what is this sit thing you talk of?"

"well when i say that word inuyasha, basically sits."

"less sits and more like crashes head first into the ground."inuyasha grumbled.

"inuyasha... sit boy."

and with that inuyasha basically crashed head first into the ground. it was so amusing that sesshomaru almost smiled. Almost.

"anyway... sesshomaru, we need your help for...

... well, actually to help us find someone to babysit our little baby boy, kyo."

"and why did you come to me?"

"well you see..." kagome was stopped by inuyasha being helped off the ground by kaida.

"do i even want to know how you got down there?"

"probably not." he grumbled

"kaida! maybe you could help us!" kagome asked suddenly much more hopeful then before.

"i'll see, what do you need help with?"

"can you please babysit our son kyo? My grandpa's sick and i need to help look after him."

"please kaida. It would really help us out."

kaida looked at sesshomaru and responded...

"what?"

"please it would only be for a few days."

kaida looked at sesshomaru with desperation on her face.  
"do you know anything about looking after kids?"

"not a thing."

"please sesshomaru, kaida. it would really mean alot to us."

"we have no idea what to do though. i have been taught to be a lady and a warrior. i have no idea even how to hold a baby. and sesshomaru's... sesshomaru."

"i'm sure rin could help you. she babysat for us before when she comes to stay at our place."

"well i spose keisha could help."

"really thanks. you have no idea how much this means to us."

"but i..."

"okay, so here's all his stuff. we'll be back in four days. and he's allergic to nuts."

"but we..."

"sorry but there won't be anyway you can contact us. he usually sleeps though the night, but if he doesn't just give him some warm milk. singing a lulla-bye helps too."

"but we haven't..."

"okay i think thats all. if anything serious happens just take him too kiada's she'll know what to do."

"just wait..."

"well we got to go. have fun okay. see you in four days."

kagome gave kaida a bundle. in it was kyo.

as kagome and inuyasha left the fortress, inuyasha gave them a look that said,

'you gonna die, sucker,die.'

kaida and sesshomaru just stood there for a while looking quite shocked.

and this is how they got their first taste for parenthood.

"oh god!" claimed kaida.

"i'm going to kill that so called brother of mine."

"join the queue. It start's behind me."

"we should probably take him inside, before it gets too cold and he takes sick."

"And since when do you care about children?" asked kaida awkwardly holding kyo.

"since i want that to have one less problem to worry about."

"fair enough, I'll set him up in my old room and then organize some kind of crib."

"and i unfortunately have a mountain of paperwork i've been dodging."

kissing kaida's forehead he helped her take the stuff up to her old room and then left her there to organize it herself, all the while thinking how natural she looked with a baby in her arms.

sesshomaru really felt like his mind was going into complete overload. and it was all because of three things that had turned his life upside down in the last 24 hours.

1. he was now going to be mated to kaida.

2. he was looking after his brothers son.

And.

3. he was thinking about how natural kaida looked with a baby in her arms.

he had to do something about these three things. and fast.

---meanwhile---

kaida was wrestling with a thing called a cot.

she had to try and put it together and this sheet with scribbles on it was (she took them to be some kind of instructions) wasn't helping.

but she wasn't going to let it beat her. she could build almost any shelter out in the middle of nowhere that would last for months, even years.

she wasn't going to let a cot beat her.


	5. Chapter 5

Of all things, a cot!

Sure she had never had to face one of these opponents before, but she would prefer to be facing kiyoshi right now and that's saying something.

"oh, i give up." it had been hours and kaida still hadn't put the cot it together.

"Let me help."

kaida turned around to find sesshomaru walking over her.

In a matter of minutes the cot was assembled, but when sesshomaru turned around, he found kaida asleep on the couch with her arm around baby kyo.

sesshomaru walked over to her, collected the baby and placed him to the newly constructed cot, then he picked up kaida and started to carry her to their room when...

he bumped into...

.the screeching harpies.

(sam) yes readers, the screeching harpies are still alive much to my many protests.

(k) OMG! why did you let them in here!

(sam) what do you care? you are asleep.

(k) yes, but my two sisters and sesshomaru is a recipe for disaster.

(sam) i know grinning evilly

(k) if your not careful, he'll kill them.

(sam) not unless i say they can.

(k)...

"sesshomaru!" they screeched happily.

"shutup." he replied fiercely.

"why? it's not like it's anything anything important." said leiki

"she."

"what?" said kei.

"do not refer to her as it, she is kaida and she is very important."

"Since when do you care?" asked leiki.

"since she will be my mate." sesshomaru continued on his way.

this statement left the to harpies mouths wide open in shock. He could not help but smirk.

"sesshomaru?" asked a dazed kaida waking up.

"just go back to sleep. you are tired."

"where's the baby!"

"the baby is asleep, as you should be."

kaida relaxed a little and went back to sleep.

"what baby?" the harpies asked suspiciously.

"that is none of your concern. so were you here for a reason? or was it just to get on my nerves?"

"um..." started leiki.

"We came to see kaida actually." stated kei pouting.

"well as you can see she has once again worked herself to exhaustion."

"so what's all this about a baby?"

sesshomaru started to growl. the two girls immediately shut up and ran off.

Then sesshomaru went and laid kaida down on there bed and covered her with a blanket.

_better go check on the baby, or kaida won't forgive me._ he grimly thought to himself.

----sometime in the future----

kaida had awoken from her nap and walked down the hallway when she heard talking. peeking around the corner into the babies room she found sesshomaru being the picture perfect version of what a demon father should be.

seeing her he smiled and she walked over. Just when they looked like a perfect family leiki and kei come in.

they just stared in shock at what was before them. it was like all their worst nightmares were rolled into one.

finally they managed say...

"sister dear, can we talk to you for a moment?" asked kei.

"well i'm not restricting your vocal cords now am i? if you want to talk to me then speak all ready."

"In private?" insisted leiki.

sesshomaru sighed and handed the baby to kaida.

"it's alright. i'll go, besides i have that mountain of paper work i've been avoiding." kissing kaida he walked out only to stop and say to her sisters, "please don't hurt her. if you do it will be meab you will have to deal with." he turned and walked to his private study.

-----with the 3 sisters-----

kaida was left holding the baby and to deal with her 2 sisters alone. great. just great.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" screamed an outraged kei.

"Um..."

"Are you trying to destroy our dreams of being mated to the great western lord?" asked leiki bitterly.

" hey didn't you two hear the news?"

"Shut up! we're not done yet!" said kei with about the same amount of rage as when she yelled.

"And what is with the baby?" asked leiki.

"settle down. the baby isn't ours. we're babysitting for sesshomaru's half brother inuyasha and his mate kagome. they ahd to go away for a few days."

"That's LORD seshomaru you insulent cow. But what about that kiss? there is definately something going on. wait until kiyoshi hears about this!"

"obviously you two didn't catch the memo. kiyoshi and i are off and now i'm to be mated to sesshomaru."

The two sisters had to stop and think about that for a minute, but before the could say anything a very un expected character appeared. It was...

mumiji

you never said it had to be from this show

"Um... do we know you."

"not yet but i am now related to you. my name is mumiji! Your dad married my mum which also means your related to yuki, kyo, shigure, hatsuharu, hatori, akito...

as mumiji continued to list off everyone, the 3 girls just stood there with their mouths open.

_who is this kid?_

"How did you get in here? and why are you wearing rin's clothes?"

"I came in as a rabbit!"

"WHAT!"

"a rabbit. you know little thing with a fluffy tail? ringing any bells?"

"well dah we know what a rabbit is."

Then kaida woke up.

It was all just a dream. A wonderful dream but now it was over.

she couldn't remember a thing. It was like her memory was blank.

Keisha came in.

"Keisha! how long have i been asleep?"

"You're awake! you've been alseep for two weeks! I'll go tell mi'lord. He'll want to know."

before kaida could do anything sesshomaru had run in and swept her into a bone crushing hug.

(A/N) we would like to thank Avonnalay-Ariemay for creating the wonderful character Kaida. Without Kaida this story wouldn't have been possible.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

I know there have been 585, yes that's write 585 people read this story, but only one review?

come on guys, your making people cry (when i say people i mean Evil llama pjamas).

That's not very fair. I review to nearly every story i read, at least 8 outta 10.

So to those 584 people that didn't review, for shame.

Whether the review be good or bad, you should still tell us so we can keep on improving and our future story are better.

Plz don't make me mad. nobody like's it when i'm mad and i don't get bad over flames.

If anything i am happy because it's still a review!

plz make the world a nicer place if you all reviewed.

there is not going to be any more until i get some more reviews!


End file.
